Collection of Drabbles
by BookFreak976
Summary: Just a series of drabble-sized pieces, maybe a couple oneshots, that I've jotted down as I get bored throughout summer.
1. Chapter 1

Myles and Alanna froze at the family tree sketch. It- it had a square on it. Elini and George didn't know what their noble spouses where so upset about.

'It's- it's shunned upon. If you two weren't common, we might as well be banished from court for the scandal this would cause- even more than lying and dressing as a boy." Myles finally managed to stutter out.

"At least the court knows it is only by adoption that Myles is my father, otherwise this would most likely have us stripped of our titles. It- it doesn't happen. Just—doesn't." Alanna adds.

George finally understands. "Ma, if me 'n Alanna hadn' married before ye two, we would have been- step siblings? Half siblings? Something like that—which is never seen in the Book of Gold families." He explains. The Baron sweeps Alanna up in his arms and kisses her cheek. "And frankly- I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning**

When Alanna arrived at the palace, she foresaw a controversy when she revealed who she was. What she didn't expect was to a role model for other girls, girls just like her without the benefit of a twin brother and an inattentive father. She didn't expect full support from the kings of the nobles and the thieves. She didn't expect to find amazing friends willing to go basically to the ends of the earth with her. But, once she had it, she wouldn't lose it for the world.

And, when later questioned, she proudly declared to being the Beginning of Women Warriors. No doubts, no lingering wishes. Loud and Proud, just like everything she did.

**Middle**

He was stuck in the middle. Roald knew he couldn't support Kel as much as he wished, otherwise the conservatives would put them in bed together and say she cheated, much like her idol, Alanna. But it was so hard. He had to be courteous to Joren's crowd so they don't revolt when he takes the crown, even when he just wanted to slam them under a carriage. Once, just once, he lost control and slammed his fist up Joren's nose. It felt so good.

Later, when he was having regrets, his friends would tease him forever for losing his calm. His father would wonder what happened that made him lash out so. But, at that moment, Joren's blood rushing down his arm, he wouldn't change a thing. It felt good not to be in the middle anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Petranne didn't know what happened to her brother. He was gone, that's all she knew. As she got older, she started to feel bitter to her sister and Aly. After all, if Aly and her spies hadn't been whispering thoughts of power into the regents ears, they wouldn't have thought to become king and queen, doing away with the boy-king and her little brother in one mage-brought storm. And then Dove took the place her brother would've. It was Dove's name the Isles rebelled behind.

In the back of her mind, a whisper of thought says 'The regents would have done away with them eventually,' but she hushes that. After all, she needed someone to blame for a life taken too soon, and she can't blame those already dead.

**This made me tear up. Petranne was sort of forgotten in the books, and she lost her little brother so her older half-sister could take the throne. She must have blamed someone, and there was Aly and Dove, perfect figures that she can blame but would never do anything to harm.**

**Was her name Petranne or Petranna? I've only read the books once, compared to the 7 times of the quartets. **


	4. Chapter 4

This one is rated T or PG-13, but I don't want to raise the rating of the whole collection of drabbles, so skip this one if you must. And Dom bashing in this. I don't like Dom that much.

Kel leaned against her door. Inside, her emotions raged. _How could he do that to me, that bastard. I never should've trusted him. Neal was right—he wouldn't give up his Player tendencies for anyone._ From a side of her consciousness, a thought formed. _You knew it was coming. A man like Dom has… needs. You were not able to fulfill those… needs, so he found someone else. Nothing else to say. Cut your ties, and move on. _Kel sighed. She knew that that thought was right. Dom was a Player worthy of a title, and she was a conservative in matters of her heart. She wouldn't give her innocence up to just anyone.

Dom stalked the corridors, trying to find Kel. She saw, she had to have seen, that was the only explanation for the Yamani face to show up right after he fulfilled his… needs. He grinned—she was a fun one to try to fool, and she lasted so much longer some of the court ladies. He liked her, sure, but not enough to give up his only source of entertainment.

Dom reached Kel's door. He knocked. She opened. She slammed the door. A voice carried through the door- "Goodbye Dom, and thank the gods I don't have to deal with you anymore."


End file.
